fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Straight
Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Personality Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident, he is also quite flirtatious. When around women he deems attractive, he attempts to ask them out or otherwise flirt with them playfully. Dan has admitted that he's perfectly capable of being with any women he meets that he finds attractive. History Dan hails from a port-like town called Cedar where the citizens depended on the local knights, who protected the town and their church. For generations, Dan's family were knighted people and he was expected to succeed them in the future. As such, he was treated kindly and had a "happy" childhood. At some point in his younger days, the knights fought with each other briefly in a battle which left no one injured.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Some years later, a girl whom Lucy Heartfilia strongly resembled started attending the same school as Dan and he fell in love with her. Almost every day since, he asked her hand in marriage but she ultimately refused him, upsetting him to the point where he apparently cried for three days and nights. To overcome this rejection, he embarked on a journey away from home. During his travels, he encountered many beautiful women, who all rejected him, and eventually he became a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia Church. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Michelle visit the Heartfilia Mansion to find information on the clock hand, after they find a book titled "Key of the Starry Heavens", Dan breaks a handle on the door to the room by increasing its size so that Samuel can enter the room. When Gray, Erza, and Natsu attack him, Dan uses his Ricochet to reflect the attacks and have them bounce around the mansion. He introduces himself and explains the abilities of Ricochet. He then catches sight of Lucy and immediately falls in love with her. Erza tells everyone to leave with the book so that she can fight Dan, but Dan easily defeats her with his weapons. He later attacks Natsu and shrinks him to a doll-like size. The fight between the two groups continues outside but Samuel manages to take hold of the book and read through all of its contents. Dan takes a hit again from Team Natsu but creates an explosion with Ricochet, allowing him and Samuel to fly away. Dan is carried to Kanaloa by Samuel and they report what they have to Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Dan is later teamed up with Coco in order to search for one of the missing clock parts and encounters Lucy's group in the lowest part of the Sacred Graveyard.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 Appearing in front of the Fairy Tail Mages, Dan claims that he knows from Samuel about the book and the location of the clock part, but is once again charmed by Lucy when he sees her, saying that she is his fate. Natsu interrupts and attacks him numerous times, but Dan easily counters with his shield, sending Natsu's flames back to his allies. When Natsu's group attempts to flee in the commotion, Dan finds them and continues flirting with Lucy, but is interrupted by Coco, who reminds him that the clock parts take priority. Natsu attacks him again, but his fires are now mirrored to Lucy. Enraged, Dan fiercely attacks Natsu, but misses and shrinks Lucy instead, tearfully apologizing and calling himself a bad lover. However, he refuses to return her to her original size and decides to keep her shrinked as a lucky charm instead. After that, he resumes attacking Natsu and ignores Coco, who reminds him of the clock part once again. He excitedly listens to Michelle's plans about his wedding with Lucy, giving Romeo enough time to use his yellow, stinking flames, distract him and take Lucy back. Lucy attempts to escape on Happy's back, but Dan hits them both with his lance, returning Lucy to her original size but causing Happy to become huge, who goes on a rampage after that. This forces Dan to return him back to his original size as well and begin a fierce battle with Natsu shortly afterwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Dan and Natsu fight inside the crypt; for a majority of the battle within, Dan simply uses his Habaraki to enlarge various objects so that they can collapse and crush Natsu. In the midst of the fight, Dan states that he knows Natsu's power hasn't changed since 7 years ago and that he won't lose to someone like him. As Natsu refuses to give up and continues his offensive technique, they eventually end up in a chapel where the rest of Natsu's group is currently located, and Dan manages to shrink Natsu again with Habaraki. He turns to fight against Romeo but is distracted by Lucy in her skimpy "wedding dress". Dan starts chasing after her but is attacked by Natsu, who sneakily managed to restore his body to normal size, and Romeo; a combination of both Fairy Tail Mages' attacks ends up defeating Dan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Dan suddenly wakes up behind them; Natsu asks if he wants to fight again but Dan rejects, admitting his defeat. All of them ask Dan for an explanation as to why the Legion Corps are after the clock parts. Dan starts to tell the story of his past in the from of a picture book. He explains about his hometown, Cedar, and the knights who protected the church and town. In his family, people were knights generation after generation. So as the next successor, he was raised with care and affection. But soon a Civil War started, which split the towns in half. Romeo and Michelle interrupt him by thinking that his family died in the fight, but Dan reveals that as the war lasted for half a day, everyone was okay. Dan continues, stating that there was a girl he fell in love with in the town, but after the war she disappeared. Lucy, Michelle and Romeo again conclude that she died, and Happy thinks that she is the reason why Dan fell in love with Lucy. Natsu asks what happened to her, to which Dan replies that the next day he found her and she was alive. He used to ask for her hand for marriage almost every day, but she seemed frightened by how "happy" Dan made her, and always refused him. After many rejections, he planned on going to a journey. During his journey he met many girls, and Happy notes that they are all different. He says that all of them declined him for a reason he himself does not know. Michelle interrupts him to ask who drew the pictures and Dan replies that Hughes and Sugarboy drew them. Dan then ends his story by saying that somewhere along the way, he became an Legionnaire and now he is helping Byro to find the missing clock pieces. Lucy asks to know about Legion and its aim, but Dan says he can't reveal it. Natsu gets frustrated and asks why he explained about his past when they wanted to know about Legion's plans. After explaining everything, Dan starts chasing Lucy again. Dan starts to call Lucy his soulmate as Lucy whines and states that before, he said any girl would do. Dan turns to examine Michelle, and says that he likes girls who are spunkier, to which Happy agrees. When Virgo pops out, Dan asks if she is a maid and asks for food or something. Virgo starts to dance because she does not have any food, to which Dan also starts dancing, saying that it reminded him of his hometown dancing. He keeps dancing, even after Virgo disappears, until Byro appears, disappointed at Coco and Dan for not doing their mission. Dan admits that he lost sight of the job and goes off to his “soulmate”, but a boulder falls and hits him and he faints. He is still collapsed when Natsu and Byro clash. Natsu and Lucy save him and Coco from Kanaloa's attacks during their battle. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 When Dan regains consciousness, he says that, in his dream, even Titania confessed his love to him but stops narrating his dream, after he notices that Byro and Natsu have engaged in a fight. After Natsu insists on fighting Byro, even after witnessing the latter's Nullification Magic, Dan compliments him for his bravery and states that the fight is not over yet. He is also amazed that Natsu stands up, despite the number of hits he has taken but is able to tell that Natsu's punch is a weak blow against Byro, when the Fairy Tail Mage manages to strike a single attack againist the Legion leader. As the fight between Natsu and Byro goes on, Coco notices that the latter has not used any attacking magic so far, but Dan tells her that Byro's magic is among the strongest in Fiore. When Michelle questions Byro's principles and actions, Dan, clearly confused, asks from Lucy to explain to him what is going on, only to be hit by Natsu who was sent flying towards his direction. After Happy's speech, Byro, enraged, attempts to use his Divine Arrow againist the Fairy Tail Mages, much to Dan's horror, and is later moved by Coco's words, when she prevents Byro's attack from landing and tries to rationalize him. Later, when Lucy asks him whether the Infinity Clock used to belong to Zentopia, Dan expresses his ignorance. Suddenly he sees the Infinity Clock reconstructed as the group formerly known as Oracion Seis appears in front of Zentopia, as well as Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Dan, Byro and Natsu all start charging towards them, Midnight then attacks them with his Darkness Magic together with his Reflector Magic, Dan tries to reflect the attack with his Ricochet but because of the Reflector Magic is useless and the three get hit by the spell much for Dan's frustration. After Midnight reveals their plans Dan ask Coco to take Byro and go in a safe place while he will remains to stop the Reborn Oracion Seis, but after saying this he quickly looses the concentration, try to flirt with an uncomfortable Angel asking for her name and get struck by Jackpot's lightnings mistaking them for love at first sight despite Jackpot says that it was one of his spells. The Reborn Oracion Seis then escape and Dan along with the other members of the Legion Corps return to Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Once returned to Zentopia, Coco get imprisoned for treason while Dan and the others legionnaires discover that cardinal Lapointe now gives the orders in the name of the Archbishop and that they are going to get a new member. Lapointe continues saying that some time before, he opened the forbidden door of Zentopia's main prison. Dan asks what is he trying to unleash, and Lapointe summons two guards come with a prisoner chained up. When they see it, Dan and Mary are shocked and Mary notices that it is not even a human. The prisoner introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick and treating his new companions as children he says that with him now they have nothing to worry. Lapointe then prepares to give the new task to the Legion Corps but Dan ask for Coco's freedom if they accomplish the new task.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Dan then departs alone and due to his infatuation for Angel during his mission he find and fight her with Gray Fullbuster and Freed Justine much for Gray annoyance. During the fight Dan admits that when using her magic Angel's eyes effectively looks a little sinister, then she summons the angel Shamsiel whose funny appearance leads Dan to wrongly underestimate him only for being easily hit by one of Shamsiel's fist.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Following Gray and Freed's defeat, Dan while staying hidden spy Angel as with the help of Shamsiel she discovers and capture the Celestial Spirit Mage and while Shamsiel restrain him she performs the Anti-Link on the mage, virtually killing him in the process.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Magic and Abilities Master Spearmanship: In combat, Dan shows great skills with his spear, being able to fight opponents like Erza Scarlet. Enhanced Strength: During his fight with Erza, Dan showed considerable strength, being able to lift the enlarged sword of Erza with ease and throw it fast enough that even Erza is taken by surprise. Immense Reflexes: While flirting with Lucy, Dan was immediately able to notice and parry Erza's attacks. Moreover during his first encounter with Team Natsu, Dan manages to intercept and parry all the attacks of Team Natsu directed towards Samuel with ease. Immense Durability: While fighting against Natsu and Romeo, Dan was able to take a direct hit from Natsu without visible damage, and after being knocked out by their combined attack he regain consciousness almost immediately surprising everyone. Equipment Ricochet: A magic shield that, like its name suggests, can repel any attack, whether it's Magic or a physical move, back at the original user. Habaraki: A lance-like weapon that can change the mass size of whatever it hits. It can shrink the object to a minimal size or enlarge it by a great amount. Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight & Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine & Dan Straight vs. Angel Trivia *Dan has a diary that Mary Hughes and Sugarboy snoop through. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Anime Exclusive